Mellatrix the Succubus
by mellatrixchan
Summary: Mellatrix was not born like any other person. She was born a succubus, daughter of Lilith. She can't lead a normal life, but she can darn well try!


Mellatrix was born on a day like no other. The sky was as black as the night, even though it was the middle of the day, and the moon was very big and very visible. The night was cold and most of the land was abandoned by people or animals. There was just one, shall we say "woman" walking on her own, carrying a child inside of her. That "woman's" name was Lilith mother of all demons. But she hadn't earned that title yet. For this was her first child.

Mellatrix was born a beautiful, blonde haired little succubus baby. But what Lilith didn't know, is that Mellatrix was the door that blocked out the rest of hell and all the demons, from escaping her vagina. When she found out, it was too late to change anything and stop the madness. That is when Mellatrix had siblings. But these weren't born babies like her, these were full grown demons that were ready to kill, pillage, and do what was necessary to gain ultimate control. So by default Mellatrix was the youngest and most human but also was the daughter and heir to her mother Lilith's throne.

As Mellatrix grew older, everything started to change about her features. Lilith insisted she go to school when schools were created. The first school she went to there were little to no kids in it, and none of them were her age. They made fun of her and teased her about her looks. She tried to fit in, to be normal just like them. She even hid her tail and horns just to keep the peace between her and the others. Mellatrix was most interested in the older boys with their good looks and kind manners. They were always rich men's sons who had been spoiled their entire lives. And none of them wanted anything to do with Mella. Her thirteen year old flat chested body was no match for girls who were older and much prettier than her.

Soon though, when Mellatrix went to a different school in the year 1986 she was seventeen and everyone was noticing her. The girls wanted to be her and the boys wanted to do her. Her body was an hourglass figure and her breasts were a D-cup. Since she was half human, half succubus, her powers worked in different ways and she could control her emotions much more than her fellow succubi could. Not to say she could control it all the time. When she would kiss a boy, her hormones and succubus powers would go crazy. The touching of their skin made her feel excited and the closeness of their bodies made her melt, literally. But sometimes she would accidentally kill the boys she was with.

That is, until Bradavio showed up. He was a foreign exchange student from France and was a tease to all the girls. Bradavio would flirt and wink at them all the time and all of them would fall like putty into his hands. This sickened Mellatrix and she thought of him as a cruel man, until he started showing interest in her. At the beginning it was subtle. He would hold open the door for her, and smile at her, offer food to her, and even make poems for her.

Things started to get serious between the two. He would walk past her in the hall and lightly make small touches on her legs, skirt, and waist. She would leave kisses on his neck, ear, and shoulder, and he would finish it off by smelling a lock of her hair and walking away. This made her lust so much for him that she constantly had to run to the bathroom during class and finish herself off before returning because her succubus powers wouldn't allow her to concentrate.

Finally, he asked her on a date and she happily accepted. She couldn't wait to be alone with him. He drove her up to a makeout spot and they kissed in the back of his car. This set her off and her horns, wings, and tail popped out. Mella gasped and before she knew it, he had switched to where she was pinned to the seat and he was on top of her.

"I know you're a succubus, Mellatrix. I know because I'm an incubus and I could tell just by your sweet honeydew scent. It makes me feel so good!"

He licked her up her neck and moved his hand down her leg and up her skirt to her panties, rubbing her clit through the fabric and feeling how wet her virgin cunt was.

"You will always be my Princesse aux cheveux blonds."

That was the first time Mellatrix had ever had sex. He took her virginity right before he cruelly had to return to France. She swore to the hell hounds that she would never fall in love again to protect her heart, and herself. And preserve the lover and man she once knew.


End file.
